Natsu Yasumi
by Yuki Yahiko
Summary: Para pemain gintama sedang mendapatkan masa liburan dari kegiatan Syuting Anime mereka. Di tengah musim panas yang sangat panas, mereka mendapatkan tiket liburan ke Taman bermain di Edo. Bagaimana cara mereka menikmati acara liburan mereka?. Main Pair: OkiKagu slight HijiMitsu, GinTsu, Katmatsu, Kontae. Warning : OOC, AU, Kamui disini jadi Siscon akut. ada Mitsuba.
1. Chapter 1

Di musim Panas yang sangat Panas di sebuah wilayah di Edo. Lebih tepatnya di Distrik Kabuchiko. Terlihat beberapa coret mayat coret manusia, dengan gender berbeda dan warna rambut yang beraneka ragam, sedang terkapar kepanasan di sebuah rumah besar dengan papan nama yang bertuliskan Sakata.

"Panas..aru," keluh seorang gadis bersurai _vermilion_ yang tengah tidur di sofa ruang tamu tersebut, sambil menjadikan Paha pemuda bersurai pasir disampingnya sebagai bantal. Sang pemuda sendiri tidak peduli, padahal biasanya dia akan baku hantam sama si cewek _vermilion_ yang tengah tidur itu. Pemuda itu tengah duduk seraya menyenderkan kepalanya ke belakang, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk mengipasin lehernya yang panas.

"Aku butuh es!" teriak kacamata bermanusia yang tengah berdiri di depan kipas angin.

"oi, _megane,_ kau menghalangi kipasnya!" kini sang pemilik rumah yang berteriak. Pria ubanan itu kini tengah tiduran di lantai rumahnya.

"Aku bosan!" kata wanita bersurai _blonde_ yang duduk di sebelah sang pemilik rumah.

"ngomong-ngomong gin-chan, kita kemarin mendapat tiket ke Taman Hiburan gratis dari gorill..ehm.. Hideaki- _San._ Hadiah dari fans katanya," kata kacamata bermanusia tersebut. _Author dilempar Sendal._

Sang pemilik rumah a.k.a _Sakata_ _Gintoki_ melirik si Kacamata begitupun wanita yang disampingnya.

"Yosh.. ayo kita pergi!" Komandonya di iringi teriakan senang dari manusia yang berada disana.

ooOoo

 **Natsu Yasumi**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla- _Sensei._ Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC, Rated T, AU, Typo.**

 **ooOoo**

Di sebuah Taman hiburan yang berada tepat di tengah kota Edo, para pemeran anime gintama yang tengah mendapat liburan musim panas itu, memutuskan untuk pergi ke Taman Hiburan. Hitung-hitung _refreshing,_ kata mereka. Apalagi kemarin, mereka baru saja mendapatkan tiket gratis untuk bermain kesini. Lumayankan daripada mubazir. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang.

"Huaa.. akhirnya aku bisa datang kesini aru!," terlihat seorang gadis _vermilion_ tengah berlari-lari kecil disana, raut wajahnya nampak bahagia. Bahkan iris _Sapphire_ -nya berbinar cerah. Gadis yang bernama Kagura itu nampak manis dengan dress putih selututnya. Rambutnya yang biasa dicepol dua kini terurai dengan bando berwarna merah senada dengan pita di dress-nya.

Karena terlalu senang, dia tidak memperhatikan seorang pria bersurai _Dark Purple_ di belakangnya. Hampir saja Kagura menabrak orang tersebut, kalau saja Pemuda bersurai pasir itu tidak menarik lengannya cepat.

"Oi.. kau membuat malu _China Musume,"_ Ujar pemuda bersurai pasir itu dengan suara khasnya yang datar. Posisi mereka kini terlihat seperti tengah berpelukan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Sadist!" teriak gadis itu tak terima.

"Eh, Padahal aku sudah menolongmu tadi," pemuda bersurai pasir tersebut berujar kalem seraya melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada. Seringai mengejek mengembang di wajahnya.

Mendengar perkataan pemuda sadist itu membuat Kagura ingin menghancurkan wajah sok kalemnya. Kagura hampir melayangkan tong sampah di dekatnya, kalau saja Mitsuba dan Otae tidak mencegahnya.

"Hoooh.. Kalian datang kemari juga rupanya," ujar pria yang tadi hampir di tabrak oleh Kagura.

"Takasugi! Kalian datang kesini juga!" Gintoki menghela napas berat ketika melihat rivalnya itu.

"Kalian pikir cuman kalian yang dapet tiket gratis! kita juga dapet cuk!" seru _Kijima Matako_ , cewek bersurai pirang, yang tengah berdiri di sebelah _Takasugi Shinsuke._ Di belakang mereka juga berdiri cowok bersurai hijau, sambil membawa gitar, _Kawakami_ _Bansai_.

"Anoo.. Bansai- _San_ kenapa kamu membawa gitar? Kalian mau ngamen?" tanya _Shimura_ _Shinpachi_ yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di belakang Tsukuyo dan Gintoki.

"Enak aja! Kamu kira aku pengamen!" oke, Bansai mulai emosi. Sepertinya, dia berada di mood yang jelek sekarang.

 _'Gimana gue bisa mood! Daritadi uang gue di peres sama dua manusia laknat di depan gue!'_ batin Bansai miris. Ya, rupanya tim Takasugi, sudah sedari tadi tiba di Taman tersebut. Baik Takasugi maupun Kijima memeras dompet Bansai dengan alasan lupa bawa dompet. Oleh sebab itu, Bansai menjadi frustasi.

Shinpachi menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Dia lebih memilih diam daripada kena sembur lagi.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu bawain gitar kemana-mana Bansai-san?" tanya Otae.

"ah ini, aku lupa kalau kita lagi nggak syuting Gintama," jawab Bansai pelan sambil memegang gitarnya. Kebiasaan rupanya Pemirsa. Mendengar jawaban bansai mereka semua manggut-manggut paham.

"Karena kita semua ada disini bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama–sama?" Usul Kondo Isao. Disebelahnya kini, berdiri dua manusia yang setia mengikutinnya, _Hijikata Toshiro_ dan _Yamazaki Sagaru._ Mendengar usul Kondo yang mereka pikir bagus, akhirnya semua pada setuju. Kondo merasa senang karena idenya di terima, ' _Lumayan bisa sekalian PDKT sama Otae di Taman Hiburan gini'_ batin Kondo nista. Ada udang dibalik batu rupanya. Akhirnya, Mereka semua pergi menikmati wahana yang ada disana satu persatu.

-0-

Wahana yang pertama kali mereka naiki adalah _Roller Coaster._ Setiba mereka di sana, muka Kondo berubah pucat. Diliriknya satu persatu teman-temannya itu. Mereka nampak bahagia. Bahkan, Kagura dan Sougo sudah duduk anteng di kursi paling depan. Di belakang mereka sudah ada Gintoki bersama Tsukuyo disampingnya. Gintoki merasa was was karena Sougo duduk di samping anak angkatnya itu. Takasugi dan Kijima juga sudah duduk anteng. Di belakangnya sudah ada Mitsuba dan Hijikata. Hijikata nampak mengulurkan tanganya membantu Mitsuba untuk duduk. Mitsuba menerima uluran tangan Hijikata seraya tersipu malu. Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi Sougo sudah merapalkan mantra kutukan ke penggila _Mayonaise_ itu. Dan akhirnya, semua sudah pada posisinya, kecuali Kondo yang membeku di tempat.

"Ada apa Kondo- _San_?" tanya Otae ketika menyadari Kondo tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Dan dalam sekejap semua mata memandang kearah Kondo.

"anooo.. aku rasa aku mau ke toilet," dusta Kondo, keringat dingin sudah mengalir deras di wajahnya. Otae memandang wajah Kondo khawatir.

" _Daijoubu?_ " Otae mendekati Kondo. Aneh memang, mengingat jika _syuting_ kedua orang ini pasti bertengkar. Nampaknya benih–benih cinta muncul setelah mereka menyelasaikan _Arc_ _Farewell Shinsengumi_ kemarin.

"Oy Gorilla, kalau takut bilang aja!" teriak Gintoki dari depan. "Kita mau mulai nih!" lanjutnya. Nampaknya, manusia ubanan itu memang mengindap ketidakpekaan akut baik di dunia nyata maupun depan kamera.

"Dafuq!" Kondo pengen nampol muka Gintoki saat ini. Hampir saja dia akan melemparkan petugas yang berdiri di sana, ketika suara merdu Otae, Yang ini menurut Kondo, masuk ke indera pendengarannya.

"Ayo, Kondo- _San,"_ ujar Otae seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Dan mereka berdua naik di bagian paling belakang. Setelah tadi Hijikata, sekarang giliran Kondo yang mendapat rapalan sumpah serapah dari kacamata bermanusia dan Kyubei yang duduk di sebelah Bansai.

Setelah semua naik, _Roller Coaster_ itupun melaju dengan kencang, diikuti teriakan tidak elit yang keluar dari mulut sang komandan _Shinsengumi, Kondo Isao._

-0-

Mereka semua nampak tertawa senang ketika turun dari arena pertama tadi. Ya, semua nampak senang, kecuali Kondo yang saat ini tengah muntah-muntah karena mabuk _Roller Coaster._

Wahana yang Kedua adalah Jelajah Alam. Di Sini, mereka akan melintasi pulau-pulau kecil menggunakan _Jet Ski_. Setelah sebelumnya menemani Kondo untuk beristirahat sejenak, sekarang sampai lah mereka di sini. Kagura dan Otae langsung berlari kearah loket tiket disana.

"Gin- _Chan.._ Sadist.. Ayo, cepat kesini!" teriak Kagura, sambil melambaikan tanganya kearah Gintoki dan Sougo. Gintoki menyambut malas dengan sedikit menguap dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Sementara Sougo hanya tersenyum singkat melihat tingkah kekanak–kanakan Kagura.

" _Takku.._ Gadis itu heboh sekali," guman Sougo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Kagura dengan senyum kecil terlukis di wajahnya. Senyum Sougo menghilang tak kala dia melihat seorang pemuda yang hampir mirip dengan Kagura menghampiri Gadis tersebut.

"Kagura," pemuda bersurai _vermilion_ itu memeluk Kagura dari belakang.

Kagura langsung menoleh dengan cepat. Maniknya berbinar senang ketika melihat pemuda di belakangnya itu.

"Kamui- _Nii_!" serunya sambil membalas pelukan sang kakak, " Kamui- _Nii_ Sudah pulang? Mana Mami dan Papi? Kalian jahat tidak mengabariku!" cerocos Kagura.

"maa..maa.. kami baru saja tiba tadi. Mami dan Papi sedang istirahat di Rumah. Aku kemari ketika mengetahui bawahanku yang bodoh ini..," Kamui menunjuk bawahannya yang selalu setia kepadanya itu,"bisa melepaskanmu pergi bersama Polisi Bumi yang sadist itu," jawab Kamui seraya menunjuk Sougo. Kakak Kagura itu baru saja pulang dari menemani perjalanan bisnis Papi dan Maminya. Karena itulah Kagura harus jadi pengungsi di Rumah Gintoki, Sahabat ayahnya yang sudah di anggap ayah sendiri.

Kamui memandang horror Abuto, bawahannya yang dia suruh untuk menjaga Kagura. Abuto langsung ngacir ke belakang Otae. Tak Hanya itu, Kamui juga melemparkan senyuman permusuhan ke arah Sougo.

"Yo.. Polisi bumi, masih hidup rupanya. Gue kira loe udah _mokat_ setelah S _cene_ berantem sama gue. Andai ajai _Scene_ itu nyata," kata Kamui seraya melempar senyum maut ke Sougo pertanda, jangan-deketin-adek-gue.

"yo.. Bajak laut luar angkasa, masih bisa balik rupanya. Ku kira kamu bakalan di tinggal oleh Papi dan Mami di Kutub Utara," balas Sougo dengan senyum yang sama seperti Kamui. Raut wajahnya menantang Kamui dengan tatapan, biarin-itu-pacar-gue.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Papi, Mami, Nee.. Kuso Gaki?!" balas Kamui sengit

"Setelah Gue nikah sama Kagura, mereka bakal jadi mertua gue. Nee.. Onii-sama," balas Sougo tak mau kalah seraya menampilkan wajah sok _cute-_ nya.

Dan akhirnya, terjadilah perang tatapan maut antara Kamui dan Sougo. Kagura yang tidak peka dengan situasi, malah menarik tangan Sougo untuk segera menaiki _Jet_ _Ski-_ nya. Kamui gondok di tempat. Sedangkan Sougo menatap Kamui dengan pandangan, gue-menang-kan. Semua yang menonton disana hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Dasar Siscon!" teriak Sougo dari kejauhan. Semua hanya geleng-geleng kepala lagi.

"Padahal dia juga Siscon," guman Hijikata seraya menarik tangan Mitsuba lembut. Dan semua yang ada disana mengangguk, meng-iya-kan perkataan si _Mayora_ itu.

Setelah mereka semua naik ke _Jet Ski_ masing-masing, Kamui segera menghampiri Abuto dengan membawa beberapa uang kertas. Kamui membakar Uang kertas tersebut di depan mata Abuto seraya berkata "Gajimu ku Potong!" kemudian berlalu menyusul adiknya. Abuto nangis di tempat.

' _tuh bos, tampang si baby face, tapi tetap aja sadist mau depan kamera ataupun nggak!,"_ batin Abuto meratapi nasibnya.

"Gue pengen pensiuuuuuun!" teriaknya yang di balas dengan tatapan, nih-orang-gila-kali-ya, sama petugas di Sana.

-0-

Tak terasa senja telah tiba. Wahana yang mereka semua nantikan kini sudah buka. Sebenarnya sih hanya Kagura, Sougo, Kondo, Kijima, dan Zakki yang senang. Yang lainnya hanya ngikut aja. Apalagi Gintoki yang sekarang tengah di tarik Tsukuyo karena kebanyakan makan _Parfait Choco_ saat istirahat mereka tadi.

Kini mereka tiba di Wahana yang baru saja di renovasi. Wahana dengan aura _Spooky_ itu terpampang jelas didepan mereka. Kalian pasti sudah tau Wahana apa itu. Yup, Rumah Hantu. Bangunan berlantai tiga itu merupakan wahana rumah hantu tersebar di distrik Kabuchiko. Mereka baru saja selesai merenovasinya.

Setiba mereka disana, muka Hijikata, Shinpachi, dan Gintoki mendadak pucat. ' _mampus!'_ batin mereka bertiga berteriak. ' _Selamatin nyawa Gue!'_ batin nista mereka bertiga lagi. Kamui dan Abuto juga ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Selama perjalanan, Kamui dan Sougo terus menatap dengan tatapan maut. Sementara, Kagura dan ketidakpekaannya, membuat batin Abuto berteriak memikirkan masa depan gajinya nanti.

Di depan Rumah Hantu tersebut mereka melihat dua orang pria dengan makhluk abstrak tak terdefinisi didepannya, serta seorang wanita di sana. Mereka –dua orang Pria yang ada disana- nampak bimbang antara masuk atau tidak, tidak atau masuk ke Wahana _Spooky_ itu.

"Zuraaa.. Madaooo.. Elizabeth.. Matsu- _San_!," sapa Kagura.

Mereka yang disapa itu menoleh ke gerombolan manusia di samping mereka.

"apa yang kalian lakukan Zura?" tanya Takasugi.

" _Zura Janai, Katsura da_ ," balas Zura eh.. Katsura maksudnya dengan slogan _khas-_ nya.

"Kami, elizabeth, dan Madao- _San_ mendapat tiket gratis ke taman bermain ini. Jadi, kami putuskan untuk menikmati wahana disini," Sambung Ikumatsu sebelum Suaminya itu, _Katsura_ maksudnya, berulah aneh lagi.

"Kalian juga, apa yang kalian lakukan disini Takasugi, Gintoki?" Zura bertanya balik.

"Sama seperti loe!" balas Tasakugi SPJ – _Singkat,Padat,Jelas-._

"Eh.. aku baru tau makhluk abstark bisa ikut masuk kesini," Zakki takjub seketika. Dia mengamati makhluk abstrak serupa penguin, tapi bukan hewan di depannya itu.

"Yamazaki- _San,_ Elizabeth adalah peliharaan Katsura- _San,"_ Jawab robot _maid_ yang sedari tadi ternyata ikut bersama mereka, _Tama._

Kini Yamazaki semakin takjub melihat peliharaan abstrak itu di izinkan masuk ke dalam taman bermain ini.

Setelah lumayan lama berbasa-basi disana. Ya, walaupun muka Hijikata dan Gintoki berharap mereka nggak jadi masuk wahana itu. Tetap saja akhirnya mereka semua masuk ke dalam sana. Setelah sebelumnya, Hijikata dan Gintoki menulis surat wasiat. Siapa tau mereka berdua akan mati jantungan di dalam sana.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Gintoki Cs yang sedang libur dari _Syuting_ mereka di Anime Gintama, mendapatkan tiket liburan gratis ke Taman Hiburan di Kota Edo. Mereka akhirnya sepakat untuk pergi bersama menikmati tiket liburan dari Gorill.. eh maksudnya Sorachi Hideaki- _sensei_ itu.

Setelah menikmati beberapa Wahana dan bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang tidak diharapkan kehadirannya oleh mereka. Kini, mereka bersama-sama memasuki Wahana Rumah Hantu yang baru saja selesai di renovasi itu.

ooOoo

 **Natsu Yasumi**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** _ **Sensei.**_ **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC, Rated T, AU, Typo.**

 **ooOoo**

Setelah mereka masuk ke Wahana tersebut, di ruang depan mereka sudah di sambut oleh petugas yang berjaga disana. Sang petugas menjelaskan sejarah singkat dari tempat itu, Diiringi _backsound_ nista yang bersumber dari suara tiupan beberapa petugas disana. Mereka semua nampak antusias. Sekali lagi, kecuali Gintoki dan Hijikata tentunya. Mereka berdua kini tengah melingkarkan tangan mereka di lengan pasangan masing-masing. Gintoki dan Tsukuyo sementara Hijikata dan Mitsuba.

"Oy, Mayora! Lepaskan tangan _Ane-Ue_!," Sougo menarik-narik kemeja merah yang tengah di kenakan Hijikata. Hijikata tetap kekeh dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

' _Persetan dengan tatapan semua orang disana yang penting gue selamat!'_ Batinnya. Dibenaknya kini, dia tengah merapalkan do'a-do'a mujarab pengusir setan.

"Woy.., HIJIKATA KONOYARO!" Sougo makin emosi. Genggaman pada lengan Hijikata terlepas, tak kala Sougo mendapati Kagura yang tengah menggenggam erat kemeja biru yang ia kenakan. Gadis mungil itu nampak menyembunyikan diri di belakang tubuh Sougo. Sougo tersenyum cerah.

"Kau takut?" kini atensi Sougo beralih ke Kagura seraya menepuk kepala Gadisnya itu.

Kagura menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak takut aru~," kilah Kagura. Sougo semakin tersenyum lebar. Gadisnya memang _Tsundere._ Digenggamnya tangan Kagura lembut.

"Tenanglah _China_. Aku ada disampingmu," bisiknya pelan di telinga Kagura. Gadis itu nampak _Blushing_ atas perlakuan Sougo. Dia balik menggenggam tangan pacar Sadistnya itu. Di belakang mereka, nampak Kamui yang tengah mencari benda untuk di lemparnya ke wajah _Shota_ pacar adiknya itu.

Setelah penjelasan singkat yang nggak singkat–singkat banget dari petugas disana. Mereka semua di izinkan untuk berjalan menjelajahi Ruangan itu. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan menggandeng pasangan masing-masing, bagi yang punya pasangan dan bergerombol di belakang bagi para Jones sejati. Kondo nampak pundung di belakang karena Otae sudah di embat adiknya duluan.

Mereka semua masuk ke ruangan kedua. Suasana disana nampak belum terlalu seram. Hanya ada beberapa _Furniture_ tua dengan hiasan merah darah di beberapa sudut ruangan dan beberapa sofa disana. Tak lupa ada beberapa _manekin_ manusia yang berlumuran _cat_ merah darah. Rumah Hantu ini mengangkat tema pembantaian keji pada sebuah keluarga di sebuah _Mansion_ berlantai 3. Para peserta wajib mengelilingi ruangan demi ruangan demi mencari tangga ke lantai berikutnya menuju pintu _exit_.

Di ruangan kedua itu, mata Shinpachi menangkap sosok perempuan berkacamata dengan surai coklat yang sangat dia kenal.

"Kirara- _Chan?"_ sapa Shinpachi. Dia mendekati gadis yang bernama Kirara itu dengan menggandeng tangan kakaknya. Gadis itu menoleh.

"Shinpachi- _Kun!"_ gumannya kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Shinpachi.

Kirara menjelaskan bahwa dia kehilangan adiknya saat masuk ke Wahana ini. Nampaknya adiknya itu pergi menyusul teman–temannya di depan dan melupakan Kirara yang ada di belakang. Shinpachi mengangguk paham. Lalu, dia mengajak Kirara untuk ikut bersama mereka.

mereka berjalan menelusuri ruangan tersebut hingga sampai di ruang ketiga. Diruang tersebut terdapat beberapa labirin. dan akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar. Setelah di urutkan pasangan mereka jadi seperti ini, Pertama, Sougo dan Kagura. Karena Sougo langsung menarik tangan Kagura sebelum Kamui mengembat adiknya itu. Mereka masuk ke labirin bertuliskan angka Satu. Sebelum mereka berdua benar-benar masuk kesana, Sougo melemparkan tatapan songong ke arah Kamui. Kamui naik darah! Dengan spontan dia meninju perut Abuto yang ada di depannya.

Kedua, Gintoki bersama Tsukuyo dan Madao. Karena Gintoki yang sadari tadi memeluk lengannya, membuat Tsukuyo mau tak mau berjalan di depan Suaminya itu. Tsukuyo menghela napas berat ketika melihat Madao yang ikut-ikutan berada di belakang mereka seraya menggenggam baju belakang Gintoki.

"apa yang Lu lakuin Cuk! Minggir sana! Ganggu tau!" teriak Gintoki tak terima Madao ngikut di belakangnya.

"Gin- _Chan,_ Kasihanilah daku yag terpisah dari istriku ini," tangis lebay Madao a.k.a _Hasegawa Taizou_ itu ngenes. Tsukuyo hanya melirik sebentar kemudian melanjutkan langkanya.

Ketiga, tim _Kiheitai,_ Mereka masuk bersama – sama. Kijima nampak merengut ketika Bansai, Kamui dan Abuto turut serta bersama dirinya dan Takasugi. Rencananya untuk PDKT gagal sudah. Dia melempar tatapan membunuh ke arah tiga orang tidak peka kondisi di belakangnya itu. Abuto membalas menatap Kijima dengan tatapan, _Please-jangan-Tinggalan-Gue-Sama-Bos-laknat-ini,_ sambil melirik Kamui. Sementara Kamui dan Bansai cuek bebek dengan tatapan Kijima. ntah karena mereka berdua emang tidak peka situasi atau sama-sama frustasi. Mengingat yang satu uangnya diembat, dan satunya lagi adiknya diembat.

Keempat, Hijikata bersama Mitsuba beserta Kondo dan Otae masuk ke labirin tersebut, diikuti juga dengan Katsura, Kyuubei, elizabeth dan Ikumatsu dibelakang mereka. Dan terakhir pasangan Kirara bersama Shinpachi dan Tama bersama Zakki masuk ke labirin ke lima.

-0-

 _ **Di labirin pertama**_

Sougo berjalan bergandengan dengan Kagura melewati labirin tersebut. Di beberapa sudut nampak beberapa _manekin_ yang sengaja di gerak-gerakan menyerupai beberapa hantu yang mereka kenal. Mulai dari Sadako dan saudaranya, mbak Kunti. Serta musuhnya, Kayako. lalu, ada juga tengkorak terbang, manusia terbang, dan masih banyak lagi lainnya - _Author malas menyebutkan, silahkan bayangkan sendiri_ -. Tak lupa hantu jejadian yang bersembunyi di salah satu sudut ruangan.

Kagura nampak sesekali menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang Sougo. Walaupun, gadis itu punya tenaga monster dan kadang nekat tanpa peduli akan apapun. Tapi jujur saja, dia juga agak parno sama yang namanya Hantu. Sebenarnya, dia malu menunjukkan wajah takut di depan Sougo. Tapi apa boleh buat, otak dan hatinya lagi tidak sejalan. Otak bilang _Move on_ , hati bilang sembunyi.

Melihat ekspresi Kagura membuat Sougo mau tak mau terkekeh pelan. Dia tak menyangka kalau Kagura juga memiliki hal yang di takuti. Sougo menyeringai seraya mengacak pelan surai _vermilioan_ gadisnya.

"Aku baru tau kalaau kau takut dengan hal seperti ini _China,_ " ujar Sougo dengan seringainya.

'A..aku tidak takut aru~!" elak Kagura. Dia menundukkan wajahnya agar Sougo tak melihat rona merah serta ekspresi takut di wajahnya saat ini.

"eehhmm.. Kalau begitu kenapa dari tadi kau bersembunyi di belakangku?" Skakmat. Gerak Kagura membeku.

Dengan cepat dia melepaskan genggaman Sougo dan berjalan di depan pemuda sadist tersebut.

' _Dasar cowok nggak peka! Alien sadist! Baka chihuahua menyebalkan aru~!'_ Kagura membatin memaki Sougo.

Sougo Kaget ketika Kagura melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan didepannya. Namun, seringainya semakin lebar saat melihat ekspresi Kagura yang sesekali ketakutan di depannya itu. Tanpa Sougo sadari dia terkekeh pelan. Beruntung Kagura tak mendengarnya.

Kagura berjalan cepat di depan Sougo. Gadis itu nampak enggan melihat ke belakang. Walaupun, jujur saja saat ini batinnya merana ketakutan. Hellow dia juga cewek keles, jadi wajar dia takut sama hal beginian kan? Cowok aja ada yang penakut seperti ayah angkatnya dan si Mayora itu. Ah jangan lupakan si _Megane_ juga. Batin Kagura kini menjerit frustasi.

Kagura terus berjalan tanpa menyadari jika, dirinya sudah berada jauh di depan Sougo. Dan tanpa Kagura sadari juga, tiba-tiba sebuah rangka manusia jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya.

"KYAAAAAAA!" jerit Kagura OOC seraya melemparkan kerangka tersebut.

Sougo yang tak melihat bahwa Kagura sudah hilang dari pandangannya, tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara teriakan Kagura. Sontak pemuda pasir itu berlari mencari sumber suara. Sougo mempercepat larinya ketika melihat Kagura yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya. Kedua tangan gadis itu nampak menutupi wajahnya.

"Kagura kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sougo panik. Dia menepuk pundak gadis itu. Kagura melepaskan tangkupan di wajahnya, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Dan kini, terlihatlah wajah Kagura yang tengah menangis.

"kagu..,"

"SOUGO!" gadis di depannya itu langsung menerjang tubuhnya, sebelum Sougo sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sougo yang tak siap mau tak mau ikut terhuyung ke belakang. Mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh dengan posisi tubuh Sougo di bawah dan Kagura diatas.

Kagura membenamkan wajahnya di dada datar Sougo sambil terus terisak. Sougo memperhatikan gadis _vermilion_ itu. Tadi Kagura memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya, bukan _sadist_ maupun _baka chihuahua._ Gadis itu benaran ketakutan rupanya.

Dengan perlahan, Sougo mengelus lembut surai Kagura sambil membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang dapat membuat gadis itu tenang. Setelah merasa baikan, Kagura kini tersadar akan posisinya. Dengan cepat gadis itu langsung meneggakkan kepalanya dan memandang Sougo dengan wajah yang sangat merah sekarang. Kagura hendak berdiri namun, Sougo menahan kepalanya.

Sougo menarik kepala Kagura mendekat ke wajahnya. Setelah tadi dia melirik ke kanan maupun ke kiri untuk memastikan keadaan mereka sekarang aman, terutama dari keberadaan Kamui. Kini jarak mereka sudah sangat tipis. Bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Kagura yang kaget hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Ini memang bukan yang pertama memang. Dia dan Sougo sudah sering melakukannya ketika di balik layar. Tapi tetap saja kan, dia malu.

Sougo melepaskan pagutannya ketika merasa Kagura sudah mulai kehabisan napas. Dia terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Kagura yang semerah kepiting rebus itu. Diperhatikannya wajah Kagura yang menurutnya manis banget itu. Tangan Sougo jatuh membelai lembut pipi kanan Kagura. Ketika Sougo hendak mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Saat itu lah, sebuah angin kencang lewat di samping mereka. Sougo langsung menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh ke asal angin itu.

Mari kita slow motion gerakan angin tersebut. Jika di perhatikan, angin tersebut ternyata berasal dari Hijikata yang tengah berlari kencang seraya menggendong Mitsuba ala _Bridal Style._ Di belakang Hijikata nampak sebuah tengkorak yang bergelanyut manja di belakang pundaknya. Hijikata ngibrit melewati Sougo dan Kagura yang masih dengan posisi sama dengan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Namun, langkahnya berbalik mendekati Sougo seraya berkata,

"Yo.. Good luck ya," sambil tanganya menunjuk ke belakang Sougo. Kemudian si _Mayora_ itu melanjutkan larinya sambil sesekali berteriak ' _Gyaaa'_ dengan lebaynya.

Sougo menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Hijikata tadi. Di belakang sana, beberapa meter dari tempatnya, nampak Kamui yang tengah berlari dengan muka sangar di ikuti Abuto di belakangnya.

"APA YANG LU LAKUIN KE _MY LOVELY IMOUTO, KONO KUSO GAKI!,"_ teriak Kamui dari kejauhan.

Sougo segera berdiri seraya membantu Kagura. Dengan sigap tangannya melingkar di pundak dan kedua lutut Kagura. Mengikuti gaya Hijikata tadi, Kini Sougo tengah menggendong Kagura dengan gaya _Bridal._

Sougo berlari kencang menyusul Hijikata seraya berteriak, " HIJIKATA KONOYARO! JAUHIN TANGAN LOE DARI ANE-UE GUEE!" teriaknya kencang.

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran diantara mereka. Beberapa orang yang juga melihat adegan tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Mereka sudah biasa melihat kejadian tadi. Karena baik Sougo dan Kamui itu sama-sama _Siscon akut._

"eh, labirinnya ternyata menyatu disini," kata Shinpachi yang baru saja datang bersama Kirara, Tama, dan Yamazaki.

"Berati tangga selanjutnya berada di ruangan ini," sahut Takasugi, seraya di iya-kan dengan yang lain.

"Ayo, kita segera keluar dari wahana ini!" ajak Katsura. Mereka semua menangguk dan berjalan beriringan.

" _MATTEEE!_ " terdengar suara teriakan dari arah belakang mereka ketika mereka baru jalan satu langkah.

Mereka semua menoleh ke sumber suara dan sekarang terlihat jelas sang _Shiroyasa_ tengah menggendong Tsukuyo sama seperti yang dilakukan kedua pasangan sebelumnya tadi. Dia berlari kencang menuju ke arah mereka. Di belakangnya juga nampak Hasegawa yang ikut berlari seraya mencoba menggapai bagian belakang baju Gintoki.

"Jangan ngikutin Gue, Nyet!" teriak Gintoki nista. Nampak dia tengah menghindari tangan Madao yang tengah mencoba menggapai baju belakangnya. Di belakang Madao yang berlari, terlihat beberapa hantu jadi-jadian yang tengah mengejar mereka.

"jangan tinggalin gue!" teriak Hasegawa panik. Mereka berdua terus berlari secepat yang mereka bisa guna menghindari kejaran hantu jejadian itu.

"Kampreet! Mereka makin dekat cuk!" teriak Gintoki panik. Gintoki makin mempercepat laju larinya. Melewati segerombolan makhluk nista yang cengo di depannya itu, sambil berteriak, " SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!".

Segerombolan Manusia yang baru ngeh itu pun akhirnya ikut berlari menyusul Gintoki dan Madao.

"Gile Lu Gin.. dari mana Lu bawa tuh setan jejadian!" teriak Takasugi yang ikut berlari di samping Gintoki.

"Mane Gue tau! Tuh Tanya sama Madao yang nemuin mereka!" bales Gintoki. Tsukuyo yang ada di gendongan Gintoki hanya bisa ber- _blushing-_ ria. Walaupun, dalam hati dia merutuki sifat Gintoki yang penakut itu.

"Kyaaa!" jerit mereka serempak saat para hantu jadi–jadian itu semakin dekat.

-0-

"Huuufttt..ha..ha..ha..," Mereka semua terduduk lemas di depan pintu keluar Wahana tersebut.

Setelah melewati jalan yang panjang di kegelapan ruangan tadi, akhirnya mereka bisa melihat cahaya lampu penerangan Taman Hiburan itu. Sudah malam rupanya. Jam di Taman tersebut menunjukkan pukul Tujuh malam.

"Oy Mayora, Lepasin ane-ue gue, konoyaro!" teriak Sougo tepat di depan wajah Hijikata. Dia nampak tak terima melihat Hijikata yang masih gendong kakaknya itu. Di benaknya sekarang, dia tengah memikirkan bagaimana cara mengganti Mayonaise ke sukaan Hijikata dengan Tabasco nanti.

"Sebelum bicara, lebih baik Loe turunin dulu _Imouto_ gue, Kuso gakiyaro!" timpal Kamui yang tak terima melihat Sougo menggendong adiknya. Apalagi tadi di dalam Wahana itu, dia sempat melihat adiknya jatuh tepat di dada Sougo. Ya, beruntung dia tidak melihat Sougo mencium Kagura. Bisa habis si _Sadist_ itu di amuk sama si _Siscon akut_.

"Kamui-Sama, tenanglah!" Abuto mencoba menenangkan atasannya itu.

"diem Lu!" sembur Kamui. Walaupun dia tidak berteriak kayak Sougo tadi. Tapi, senyuman Kamui cukup untuk membuat semua orang disana jaga jarak aman.

"ma..ma.. lebih baik kita makan malam dari pada ribut," Kondo mencoba menenangkan.

"Lepasin tangan Ane-ue gue Gorilla!" teriak Shinpachi sambil melepaskan tangan Kondo dari Otae dan membawa Otae ke sampingnya.

Kondo cuman bisa nyengir sambil menangis histeris dalem hati.

Setelah melakukan perdebatan yang panjang karena Wahana Rumah Hantu tersebut. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sambil makan. Setelah itu, mereka mengakhiri acara liburan mereka dengan menaiki Wahana Bianglala disana.

Mereka masuk kedalam Bianglala dengan pasangan masing-masing. Hijikata dan Mitsuba yang pertama kali memasuki Bianglala itu. Di dalam sana, mereka tengah menikmati pemandangan taman hiburan dari atas. Mitsuba nampak sangat senang dan hal itu membuat Hijikata tersenyum lebar. Hijikata meraih tangan Mitsuba dan melirik cincin perak di jari manis gadis tersebut.

"Toshi- _Kun?_ " Mitsuba kaget ketika Hijikata menggenggam tanganya. Rona merah tercetak di wajah manisnya.

"Mitsuba, aku tau ini mendadak. Tapi kau tau kita sudah bertunangan sejak terakhir kali kamu tampil kemarin. Kesibukkan ku juga semakin meningkat sejak _Arc Farewell Shinsengumi_ kemarin. Jadi karena saat ini aku sedang libur. Maka..maka..," Hijikata nampak gugup untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Di tatapnya singkat wajah manis tunangannya tersebut. Dengan mengumpulkan beberapa tekat Hijikata berteriak "Menikahlah denganku Mitsuba!" napasnya ngos-ngosan, wajahnya nampak tertunduk di depan Mitsuba Saat ini. Dia baru saja melamar gadis Okita itu. Muka Hijikata memerah sampai ke kupingnya.

"Aku bersedia, Toshiro- _Kun,_ " balas Mitsuba dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca. Senyumnya melebar hingga ke mata. Dia sangat bahagia mendengar Hijikata melamarnya.

Mendengar jawaban Mitsuba tadi sontak membuat Hijikata menoleh kearah gadis tersebut. Senyum lebar terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Dan deagan segera dia membawa Mitsuba ke dalam rengkuhannya.

" _Arigatou_ Mitsuba!" ungkapnya tulus lalu, mengecup singkat bibir gadisnya itu. Ribuan kupu-kupu nampak menari di dalam perutnya.

-0-

Sougo dan Kagura naik yang kedua. Setelah tadi sempat ribut dengan calon kakak iparnya itu, akhirnya Kamui mengalah setelah mendapat telepon dari Maminya. Setelah beberapa saat menelpon, wajah Kamui nampak Kusut. Kamui berbalik ke arah adiknya dan Sougo. Menepuk singkat kepala adiknya itu, sambil tersenyum Kamui berujar,

"Tolong Jaga Kagura," katanya seraya berlalu bersama Abuto. Kamui di suruh Maminya untuk pulang beristirahat. Ternyata Kamui tadi kabur dari rumah demi menyusul adiknya. Tipikal _Siscon akut_ memang. Sougo menangguk singkat sambil tersenyum ke arah calon iparnya itu.

"Serahkan padaku," jawabnya dan di balas dengan senyum kecil Kamui. Akhirnya Kamui dan Abuto pulang duluan.

Dan disini lah mereka sekarang. Didalam bianglala dimana Sougo tengah tiduran di pangkuan Kagura. Gadis itu nampak mengelus pelan Surai pasir milik Sougo. Sementara Sougo memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Kagura di kepalanya.

Sougo membuka matanya lalu menggenggam tangan Kagura yang berada di atas kepalanya. Kagura menghentikan gerakannya dan memandang wajah Sougo.

"Kemarikan tanganmu yang kiri _China_ ," perintahnya.

Kagura yang tidak mengerti hanya mengikuti perintah Sougo. Dia memberikan tangan kirinya ke Sougo. Dengan cepat pemuda itu mengambil tangan kiri Kagura dan menyisipkan sebuah benda ke jari manis gadisnya itu. Kagura terbelalak kaget saat Sougo memasangkan benda tersebut. Sebuah cincin perak dengan beberapa berlian di bagian depannya.

"Sadist ini..," belum sempat Kagura berujar, telunjuk Sougo sudah menempel di depan bibir gadis tersebut.

"Habis masa kontrak _Syuting_ kita nanti, aku akan melamarmu," ungkap Sougo seraya mengecup lembut tangan Kagura.

"Sadist.. _Arigatou,"_ ujar kagura sambil membenamkan tangan Sougo tadi ke pipinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Senyumnya melebar. Dan hal itu membuat Sougo makin tersenyum lebar.

-0-

Setelah mengamati adegan romantis dari bawahannya, menurut Kondo, kini dia yang tengah bersama dengan Otae hanya memandang Otae singkat. Curi-curi pandang ceritanya. _'bawahan gue bisa, pasti gue juga!'_ Batin Kondo menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Otae-San," Kondo memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ha'i, Kondo-San?" Otae memandang Kondo dengan tatapan bingung.

"e..etto..etto..," Kondo tengah menimbang kata-kata yang tepat. Karena terlalu lama berpikir dia jadi pusing sendiri.

"Kondo-San?" Otae bertanya dengan raut cemas.

Kondo memandang wajah Otae sekali lagi. Setelah memantapkan hati, Kondo berkata " Jadilah Pacarku Otae-San!" ujarnya mantap.

"Ha'i!" balas Otae cepat dengan senyumannya . Mendengar jawaban Otae membuat Kondo sontak memeluk Otae. "Arigatou.. Otae-San," Kondo tengah kegirangan sekarang.

-0-

Tidak seperti beberapa orang yang tengah menikmati Wahana Bianglala. Gintoki dan Tsukuyo memutuskan untuk tetap berada di Cafe Taman Hiburan tersebut.

"Oy.. Tsukky kau terlalu banyak makan," ujar Gintoki yang melihat Tsukuyo makan lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Diamlah Gin- _Kun_!" sembur Tsukuyo.

"Tsukky?" tiba-tiba Gintoki terbelalak kaget ketika Tsukuyo berdiri lalu berlari ke arah toilet di dekat sana.

"Tsukuyo, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gintoki khawatir saat melihat Tsukuyo keluar dari toilet tersebut. Tsukuyo menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda dia tidak baik-baik saja.

"Sepertinya dia ingin _Parfait_ ," jawab Tsukuyo sambil mengelus lembut perutnya.

"dia?" gintoki nampak bingung. Namun rautnya berubah cerah ketika menyadari arti tatapan Tsukuyo kearahnya.

"Selamat Gintoki, kau akan Jadi ayah," Ujar Tsukuyo yang di balas dengan pelukan erat dari Gintoki.

"Arigatou... Tsukky," ujarnya senang. " Aku akan menyuruh Gorilla itu untuk mencari penggantimu nanti. Kau tidak boleh ikut _Syuting_ dulu kalau saja nanti Gorilla itu datang membawa _manuscript_ baru" lanjut gintoki yang di balas kekehan pelan Tsukuyo.

-0-

Selain mereka nampaknya beberapa pasangan lain juga sedang berbahagia. Lihatlah Kijima yang sekarang tengah memeluk erat Boneka beruang pemberian dari Takasugi tadi. Setelah tidak mendapatkan moment yang pas akhirnya dia bisa berdua saja dengan Takasugi sekarang. Jika kalian tanya di mana Bansai, dia tadi sudah pulang bersama Elizabeth, Katsura dan Matsu. Setelah Katsura berlari menggeret Matsu yang nampak tidak sehat ke Rumah Sakit terdekat. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian Katsura mengirimkan pesan kepada Takasugi dan Gintoki bahwa dia akan jadi ayah dengan sticker nangis bahagia di dalamnya.

Shinpachi baru saja mengantarkan Kirara pulang ke rumahnya dan begitupun Yamazaki dan Tama. Mereka semua nampak menikmati liburan musim panas Mereka kali ini.

-Fin-

halooo... Author kembali lagi dengan fic kedua Author.

ntah kenapa Author jadi kepikiran tentang musim liburan. Maklum Author lagi banyak Ujian.

hehehe..

Oke cukup dulu.. di tunggu kritik, saran dan Flame yang mendukung di kotak review ya Minna..

Arigatou~ tebar petasan~


End file.
